emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1458 (29th May 1990)
Plot The Sugdens talk about the fire at Home Farm. The police arrive at Blackthorn Farm to talk to Michael. Debbie insists that Eric does not come to her shop until she is ready for him. She thanks him for everything that he has done for her as if she is saying goodbye. She drives off and he looks at an engagement ring that he plans to give her later. Nick worries that Frank is going to find out about his police record. Joe and Jack ask Kathy about the barn fire and gloat. Elizabeth worries that Michael might have had something to do with the barn fire. Eric buys a bottle of champagne for his celebration with Debbie. He tells The Woolpack regulars that he is going to be more honest in future. The police ask Frank if there is anyone who might have a grudge against him. He replies that there are plenty of people - the Feldmanns and Jock MacDonald for example. Frank discovers that Nick has got a record. Eric arrives at Debbie's shop to surprise her, but he receives a surprise when he finds it locked up with no sign of her. Frank confronts Nick about his past. He tells him the whole story, but insists that he is not an arsonist. Kate offers to pay for Kathy's car repairing. Alan asks Frank if he can employ someone else at the Fish & Game Farm. Frank offers to let him have Jock. Eric drowns his sorrows in The Woolpack. Alan tells Seth that he is going to get an assistant - Jock. He's not pleased. Eric confides in Alan that Debbie has ran off with his money. Chris arrives home in a white mini metro - a present for Kathy but she refuses to drive it. Nick decides to tell the Feldmanns about his suspended sentence. Kathy tells Chris that she is just not used to having money and asks him not to buy her expensive presents. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sam Skilbeck - Benjamin Whitehead *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove Guest cast *Debbie - Debbie Arnold *Det Insp Collins - Robert Pickavance Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, field and yard *Blackthorn Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and barn *Home Farm - Yard, kitchen, sitting room and nursery flat *Hotten Cattle Market - Exterior and Eric Pollard's office *The Woolpack - Public bar and old tap room *Unknown road *Local Properties Estate Agents Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD